


Home

by sunscreams



Series: Klance Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1: Home/Earth, Fluff, Klance Week 2018, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunscreams/pseuds/sunscreams
Summary: Lance always thought he'd get married in Cuba. He also thought he'd marry a girl. But here he is, in a giant castle-ship, floating in Earth's orbit, millions of miles away from his little hometown, getting married to the man of his dreams.And he couldn't be happier.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Klance Week 2018: Home/Earth.
> 
> Also, this is my first Klance fic, and this Klance Week will be my first ever ship week. Rip me and my university apps I guess. Enjoy.

Lance’s mom and dad got married in Cuba on a beautiful sunny day. The sun was high in the sky, it was humid, and the puffy clouds that wandered idly passed the sun gave brief reprieves from the beating rays. His dad wore an amazing white tuxedo with a deep red rose in his lapel and his mom was stunning in a high collared lace gown. 

Their wedding was beautiful; the ceremony in a church, and the reception in the backyard of Lance’s grandfather’s sugar plantation. His grandfather had given Lance's parents two acres as their wedding gift which Lance’s father built the house that he would grow up in on those two acres.

Lance’s parents had built themselves a home together and Lance had always seen that plantation, and the bright blue endless skies, and the soft sand beaches as his home too. 

Lance always thought that he’d end up like them. He would meet a nice girl, and he’d marry her on a beautiful sunny day in an amazing white tuxedo, with a ceremony in a church and a reception in the backyard of his fathers sugar plantation in Cuba. Lance’s father would gift him and his wife two acres and he’d build himself a home, too.

Instead, Lance finds himself on his wedding day in a giant white castle-ship, floating through space in Earth’s orbit. He’s thousands of miles away from that little church and his father’s sugar plantation in Cuba. He’s so far from the sun and the sky and the humidity. 

But Lance is wearing an amazing white tuxedo, and he has a beautiful red rose tucked into his lapel. He’s not getting the plantation (that already went to his older sister and her husband), but his whole family is here, speaking in a beautiful blend of Spanish and English that the ships translator has trouble keeping up with. 

Coran and Lance’s uncle Ramon hit it off right away and haven’t stopped sharing strange anecdotes since they met, laughing until they’re wiping tears from their eyes and clutching at their stomachs and shoulders, begging the other to stop. Lance’s sister Carmilla and Allura have not stopped buzzing since they met, both trying to make this day perfect, fixing bows and flower arrangements and each others outfits as they go.

Lance’s little cousins and nieces and nephews are running around, squawking and laughing with each other as they play. His mother has not stopped talking to Shiro for the past half hour, and Lance can see that he’s trying to make a subtle escape to talk to Keith, who is probably freaking out a little bit right now. Lance’s brother, Carlo, who had spent time as a marine back on Earth has made a strange connection—which Lance really should have seen coming—with Kolivan and a few of the other attending Blades.

The room in front of Lance is bustling, and there’s only about ten or-so minutes before the wedding is set to start and Lance is feeling so calm. The wedding hasn’t even started and he’s already the happiest he thinks he’s ever been in his life. All of the people he loves and cares about the most are in one room, and soon, he’ll be married to his favourite one.

“Hey, Lance,” Hunk places one of his large palms on Lance’s shoulder, snapping him out of his musing, “How’re you holding up?”

“Surprisingly, really well,” Lance turns to face him completely, a small, soft, genuine smile on his face, “I don’t know why but I thought today would be a lot more stressful.”

Hunk laughs lightly, “I’m sure your sister and Allura would have to argue with you on that one.”

Lance rolls his eyes, a soft smile on his face, “They do it to themselves,” Lance pauses to idly fiddle with his cufflinks, “This day is already perfect, a slightly misshapen bow isn’t going to ruin the whole thing.”

Hunk laughs again, and the nerves Lance hadn’t even realized were frayed, sooth themselves, “I suppose you’re right.”

Lance looks back into the hall where Allura’s started ushering people to their seats. Lance sees his mother pat Shiro on the shoulder a few times before finally letting him go. Shiro wastes no time rushing to the room Keith’s waiting in. 

“Looks like we’re going to start soon,” Lance says, a ball of nerves suddenly making themselves known in the bottom of his stomach. 

“Looks like,” Hunk parrots stepping up beside Lance. "I can't believe Pidge got ordained for this," Hunk quips, nodding his head toward where Pidge is standing at the front of the hall dressed in a pretty green dress.

"Right?" Lance chuckles, "I asked her if she could find us a minister or somethings and she becomes the first ever Intergalactic Justice of the Peace."

"Could we honestly expect anything less?" Hunk chuckles.

"Honestly, not really," Lance laughs back, before they slip back into comfortable silence. Lance watches as Pidge flips through the pages of the book she's set on a stand at the front of the hall. Watching her open the book that will set Lance's future causes a small pit of nerves to open up in the bottom of Lance's stomach. 

Hunk must notice Lance's sudden nervousness because he elbows Lance in the ribs conspiratorially, “You know, your family is taking the whole half-a-room-of-aliens thing really well.”

A small laugh is startled out of Lance, “God, I know,” he shakes his head, breathing out lightly, “I mean, I told them about the whole Saviour of the Universe thing, but I didn’t think they’d be able to handle actual aliens so well.”

Hunk laughs lightly, and Lance isn’t far behind. “I’m so excited fo you, Lance,” Hunk says, his voice wobbling lightly and the nerves bloom in Lance's chest again. Lance looks up at Hunk, only to see that Hunk's eyes have gone a little misty.

Lance’s face melts into a happy smile, as he fiddles absently with his cufflinks, “I guess that makes two of us.” Lance shrugs lightly. 

Hunk sniffles, “You know, I promised myself I wouldn’t cry.”

“Hunk, buddy, I tough we’d agreed you wouldn’t make anymore wagers you’d loose,” Lance teases, “Especially that one, you big weepy cheeseball.”

“I know,” Hunk sniffs lightly, running his large fingers under his eyes, “God, the wedding hasn’t even started yet, how am I gonna make it though the ceremony?”

“It’s alright,” Lance shrugs one of his shoulders, “Allura has assured me there won’t be a dry eye in the house, so you won’t be alone on that one big guy.”

Hunk lets out a soft chuckle, “Ten bucks Carlo cries when you walk down the aisle.”

“We don’t make bets that we’re going to lose, remember,” Lance teases again as Hunk smiles and rolls his eyes.

“I’m starting the music in, like, a minute,” Carmilla pops her head in the door, “Are you ready?” Lance turns to look at her. Carmilla looks perfect, dressed in a pretty blue dress, not an eyelash out of place, even after all her bustling. 

“Yeah,” Lance breathes out, “I’m more ready then I ever will be, I think.”

“Romantic,” his sister sighs, leaning farther into the door, “Alright, we go in, like, 30 seconds.”

“Okay,” Lance pushes his hands down his thighs, his palms suddenly sweaty. 

“Lance,” Hunk places his hand on Lance’s shoulder again, “This is gonna be awesome, and you’re going to do great.”

Lance rolls his eyes, by his heart’s not really in it, “Thanks, mom.”

“Shut up,” Hunk teases, and then the music starts, “Whelp, that’s my cue.” Hunk pulls Lance into a quick, tight hug, before he opens the door fully and walks out. 

Everyone is standing, looking back. Hunk walks down the aisle in his crisp black suit, his yellow collared shirt popping nicely against his dark skin. Shiro follows Hunk after a few beats. He’s dressed in much the same way as Hunk, but his shirt is a nice purple. 

Alright. This is it. This is Lance’s time. He takes a deep breath and steps out. His mom is in the front row, clutching a camera to her chest. Carmilla is standing beside her, and Andrew, Carmilla’s husband, is hovering at her elbow. Lance spots Carlo, and he’s hastily wiping away an elephant tear as it sneaks past his eyelashes. 

Lance can’t help the smile that breaks over his face as he takes his place at the altar. Lance turns to look down the aisle, and that’s when he sees him.

Keith’s stunning in his own white tuxedo, the silly blue rose he fought so hard for, is tucked into his lapel. His hair is styled attractively off his face and his eyes are shining—the light from the crystal wall sconces making them sparkle. A smile has crept its way across his face, and Lance can see his shoulders relax with each step he takes forward. Lance can’t take his eyes off him, and the second Keith gets within arms reach Lance wants so desperately to wrap him up and kiss him silly, but he knows they have to save that for the big finish. 

Lance does, however, grab Keith’s hand and squeezes it in a way that he hopes is reassuring. Keith squeezes back, sending the most dazzling smile in Lance’s direction as he does.

"You look amazing," Lance whispers, unable to stop himself. 

"I look amazing?" Keith shakes his head lightly, his voice breathless and his smile growing, "You look amazing."

Lance can't help the dopey grin that claims his face, an overwhelming sense of being _home_ filling his chest with a deep, slow warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on either my [personal tumblr](https://sunscreams.tumblr.com) or on my [klance tumblr](https://klancend.tumblr.com). I love to chat.


End file.
